


Trapped, Together

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Daisy and Lorna had a plan. It was too bad that plan had unexpected consequences for them both.





	Trapped, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).



Daisy lowered her head, in the pretense of sucking on Lorna’s neck. There was a spot right below her ear, where if she touched her just right and summoned just a slight speck of her vibrating powers, Lorna would make the most amazing sound, and all the lights, in their metal canisters, would shake.

But this wasn’t all pleasure right now. (It was, of course, some pleasure. That’s why Lorna’s left hand was all the way up Daisy’s shirt, stroking gently over her breasts and occasionally pinching a nipple, making Daisy gasp and slightly lose her train of thought, and that’s why Daisy’s right hand was slowly snaking its way down Lorna’s body, slipping under the waistband of her pants and stroking her tenderly between her legs, causing Lorna to shift around, trying to get into position as to where Daisy’s fingers would be precisely where she needed them.)

There was work to do, and a lot more at stake than just the two of them.

Daisy made sure her head was positioned in such a way that it looked like she was casually kissing and licking Lorna. They weren’t naïve enough to think Reeva wasn’t having them watched, probably by Esme. And they definitely weren’t naïve enough to think that Esme would stop watching them even if she thought they were only having sex, not plotting the downfall of the Inner Circle.

In this world they were trapped in, they had learned it was best to always be on guard, always think someone was watching, always have a backup plan to the backup plan. 

And they did. It’s why they were lying half clothed on Lorna’s bed, rutting against each other while taking advantage of the only private moments they seemed to have now. They knew Esme had been suspicious of them for a while, had not entirely trusted them, especially since she wasn’t able to control either of them as much as she hoped.

It had been Lorna’s idea. She and Daisy had been in the control room, trying to find out what Reeva was up to, when they had heard the footsteps, and they knew nothing they could say would lessen the suspicion — or the possible punishment. So Lorna had done the only thing she knew Reeva wouldn’t judge her for.

She grabbed Daisy and shoved her tongue in her mouth, and in the few seconds it took for Reeva and Esme to enter, Lorna had managed to get Daisy’s pants to her ankles and had her sitting on the desk, legs spread, Lorna between them, both of them pawing at each other like they couldn’t get enough.

Reeva had cleared her throat, glared at them and told them, in a not very nice tone, to save their personal lives for the bedroom, but she and Esme had walked away, and Daisy and Lorna had gotten the info it needed.

It had gone on like that for the past few weeks. They had been caught in the elevators, in the hall, in the training room — all on purpose. And when they really needed to talk and they suspected they were being watched, like now, they ended up in Lorna’s room, having sex on her bed.

(The problem was, Daisy knew, that somewhere along the line, she wasn’t actually sure that she was faking this anymore, and she couldn’t very well ask Lorna for her feelings on the matter, but Daisy also supposed that was a conversation that could definitely wait until they made sure the world was still standing in a few days.)

Which brought them back to this moment now, Daisy tucked against Lorna with her lips by her ear.

“We’re on,” she whispered, as simply as possible. “Tomorrow night.” Then, “You?”

Lorna tossed her head back and moaned loudly, and Daisy knew that was a yes. The few survivors of the Mutant Underground would be there, too. One way or another, it would all be over tomorrow.

•••

They spent the day in training, on Reeva’s orders, making sure to never leave the other’s side. Esme watched them reproachfully from across the room the entire time, but she never said anything, and if she suspected something, she kept it to herself.

By the time the sun started sinking below the horizon, Reeva ordered them all to their rooms to change and to meet by the elevators in thirty minutes. Daisy resisted the urge to check her watch. If all went well, the combined powers of SHIELD and the Mutant Underground would be here ten minutes before that happened.

Daisy changed quicker than normal and slipped into Lorna’s room, making sure to greet her with an intense kiss. Part of her knew this might be the last time they did this. Lorna seemed to sense that, too, for she kept hold of Daisy far longer than she normally did.

They were still standing in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed against each other, when they heard the first explosions come from far, far below.

“Now or never,” Lorna whispered against Daisy’s lips, and even with the adrenaline coursing through her, Daisy made sure to hang on just that one extra second.

It didn’t take long to hear the footsteps pounding down the hall. In less than thirty seconds, Reeva and the Inner Circle would know who was downstairs — and there was no way they wouldn’t know who had sent them.

Daisy and Lorna looked at each other. Lorna nodded.

Daisy turned, raised her hand at the huge windows that spanned across the room, and moments later a resounding crash sounded as bits of glass tumbled to the street below. The footsteps in the distance were getting louder, and they could hear a shout.

“Get them!”

Daisy gestured to Lorna, who leaped on to her back, and then Daisy leaped too, out the window, plummeting downward with Lorna. The ground was approaching faster and faster. Daisy held out her hands, palms down this time, and they landed with the touch of a feather. Lorna hopped off and they spun around. In the distance, they could see the fighting.

Lorna grinned, “This is us,” she said.

“Lead the way,” Daisy replied.

•••

They held hands in the shadow of the corner of the damaged building they had been trapped in for so, so long. In the distance, Lauren and Andy grieved for their father. The others wiped off blood and checked for injuries.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Daisy said. She could see them waiting for her — the friends and family she had thought she’d never see again, but yet, she couldn’t help but feel that when she had Quaked out the window with Lorna holding on to her, she had Quaked apart her heart at the same time.

But then Lorna did something she hadn’t expected — although she had hoped for it.

Lorna squeezed her hand and said, so nonchalantly she could have been talking about the weather, “It doesn’t have to be,” and Daisy peered at her carefully.

Was it really that simple? Daisy searched her brain for words before settling on something almost as nonchalant as Lorna’s had been.

“Okay,” Daisy said, “then I’ll see you later?”

“See you later,” Lorna echoed. She leaned forward and kissed Daisy, not as intense as she’d done so many times before, but this time … this time it felt real.

Daisy pulled back with a smile, squeezing Lorna’s hand, then turning around to the rest of SHIELD, waiting for her in a distance.

Maybe, she realized as she walked toward them, this was the beginning after all.


End file.
